


The Beginning of the End

by CarolineWonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineWonders/pseuds/CarolineWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is known as the kid who bounces back from everything. He always finds the best in every situation. Until he doesn't. It eventually gets to be too much for him and he slowly starts to give up.  Can he save himself before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this up before but took it down to work on it some more and now I'm reuploading it. Just Some trigger warnings for those who need them. There's mentions of self-harm and suicide in this story so you've been warned. There's also Erica and Derek, I got some complaints about it before so I'm just letting you know. It's just mentions of it so you don't really read much about them. Alrighty then, that's all. Read, comment, leave kudos...or don't. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I had this up before but took it down to work on it some more and now I'm reuploading it. Just Some trigger warnings for those who need them. There's mentions of self-harm and suicide in this story so you've been warned. There's also Erica and Derek, I got some complaints about it before so I'm just letting you know. It's just mentions of it so you don't really read much about them. Alrighty then, that's all. Read, comment, leave kudos...or don't. :)

Everywhere Stiles turned there were couples holding hands, kissing, or just touching…it wasn’t fair. All it did was remind him of how alone he really was. Scott had Allison. Lydia had Aiden. Ethan had Danny (who had finally been clued in about werewolves and all that fun stuff). Erica had Boyd. Cora had Isaac. Derek had himself and that’s all he needed. And Stiles had no one. He couldn’t even go to a pack meeting without being reminded that no one wanted him. That he was just the human who got in the way and annoyed everyone. He had been told more than enough times that he wasn’t even pack, they just kept him around because of Scott and because they needed him for research but now that Danny knew most of the work went to him.

 

Sure he seemed happy; anyone can slap a smile on their face and pretend that everything is okay. It was harder to lie when everyone around you can pick up the change in your heart rate so he became crafty and twisted the truth. He learned how to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Not that he needed to, they didn’t care, not really. If they did they would have noticed how bad he was doing. They would have smelt the blood from the cuts that line his wrists. His dad, he was too busy with work. Too busy to notice that his only son was slowly going insane, slowly slipping away. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re not pack! You’re just a stupid human who gets in the way!” Stiles reels back like he had been hit and stares at Derek, his mouth open in shock. How the fight started he didn’t even know. It just ended with Derek’s eyes flashing red and him growling at him. 

“W-what?” 

"You heard me. You think you’re helping us but you just make things worse. We always have to worry about protecting you. You’re just some kid who hangs around because his best friend was an idiot and got bit by my uncle.” Stiles looks around at the rest of the pack who looked away when his eyes landed on them. Stiles looks back at Derek. 

“Oh really? Because I’m pretty sure you would be dead without me. I’ve saved your life more times than you can count.” 

“The only reason you had to save my life was because you got us into those situations.” Derek glares at him crossing his arms, “Leave Stiles. I’m not asking you again.” Stiles turns to look at Scott.

“Scott…?” Scott shakes his head and looks down, “So much for brothers.” He bites his lip and grabs his bag willing himself not to cry as he walks out.

“Stiles!” Scott stands up as if to go after him but stays where he was watching him go.

Stiles climbs into his jeep and slams the door shut before turning it on and driving away. He makes it half way home before he has to pull over tears clouding his vision. He scrubs at his eyes laying his head on the steering wheel as he cries. Finally, he pulls himself together and starts the car driving the rest of the way home. He walks into his house happy that his dad was working late for once. He shuts his bedroom door and walks over to his bed kneeling down pulling a box out from under it. He opens it and smiles down at the razors shining in the moonlight. He pulls his shirt off looking at the scars on his arms before picking a razor up. 

He bites his lip looking out the window, no one wanted him. He wasn’t worth it, that much had been made clear tonight at the meeting. He was alone, the moment he needed help the most his friends had abandoned him. He runs the razor across his wrist again and again until blood runs down his arm dripping onto the floor. One more and he could end it all. He presses the razor against his wrist hissing as he presses it harder cutting deeper and deeper. He smiles and drops the razor leaning his head against the wall closing his eyes. Now he wouldn’t be such a burden to everyone. He wouldn’t even be around to bother them. 

Stiles jumps when he hears his door crash against his wall but can’t find the energy to open his eyes. He hisses when he feels something pressing against his wrist and tries to pull it away without any success. He frowns cracking his eyes open looking at the person in front of him trying to focus on the persons face but he couldn’t. He recognizes the voice that was talking to him in a low voice, not that he could make out the words. His vision was swimming with black dots and his name was the last thing he heard out of Derek’s mouth before everything went black.  
______________________________________________________________________

When Stiles wakes up he’s in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines. He groans and turns his head to the side frowning when he sees his dad asleep in a chair. He sits up and tries to pull some of the wires out of him only for a hand to grab his wrist stopping him. Stiles looks up to see Derek glaring at him. Stiles bites his lip, he hadn’t seen him when he woke up.

“Leave them alone.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Stiles glares back at him trying to pull his hand away from him but gives up when Derek tightens his hold on him, “Why are you here? Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“I’m here because I found you bleeding to death on your bedroom floor. I was worried.” Stiles snorts and shakes his head.

“Right. You were worried. You’re the reason I’m here, you know that right?” Derek lets his hand go looking shocked.

“Wha-“

“You couldn’t just let me die could you? Did it ever occur to you that I don’t want to be here anymore? You ruined everything and now…now everyone’s going to know and look at me like I’m some freak show! I get that enough already! I can’t do this anymore. I don’t have anything to live for. You…the pack was all I had left and you took that from me.” Stiles looks down blinking back tears, “Just leave Derek. You’ve already done more than enough. I don’t feel like dealing with this now. You made your view on me clear now here’s me making mine clear. You have no right to be here. You had no right to be in my room. I don’t ever want to see you again…” He starts picking at the bandages on his wrist waiting for Derek to leave. He hears Derek sigh and stands up and walks out. 

A young doctor walks into the room not too long after Derek left and looks over his vitals making sure his medicine and IV’s are full, then picks up Stiles medical chart looking over it. “Mr. Stilinski. I’m Dr. Drew, I’ve been assigned to your case. I just have a few questions to ask you before we do anything else.” Stiles glances over at his father who was now sitting up staring at him. 

He nods and looks back at the doctor, “Ask them.”

“How old are you?”

“17.”

“How much do you weigh?”

“Last time I checked about 115 pounds…” Stiles hears his father suck in a breath, he knew he should weigh more than that. His father knew that and he knew that but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Eating was the last thing on his mind. It always was when he had other things to worry about. 

“How long have you been hurting yourself?”

He looks down at his arm and chews his lip, “Almost 9 months.” The doctor nods and writes something down.

“And last night, was that the first time you ever tried to kill yourself?”

“No…it’s the third time.” This time it’s hard to ignore the noise that comes out of his father’s mouth. It was a choked off sob and Stiles felt his heart breaking at the sound. It was his fault that his dad sounded like that. He looks over at him and sees tears running down his face. Stiles feels his own throat getting tight and blinks back tears, “Dad…I’m sorry…” His dad stands up and walks over to him taking his hand squeezing it.

“Well Mr. Stilinski. There are a few options that we can suggest for you. We can’t let you go home just yet. We need to know that you’re not going to try to harm yourself again. So you have two options, you stay here until we can place you somewhere for a little bit, sort of like an all day therapy kind of thing, or we have your father find a therapist you can go see and see what they think. Either way you’ll be getting some type of counseling that will hopefully help you find the root of what is causing you to feel the way you are.” 

Stiles stares at him, “So you’re saying I either get help willingly or you’ll send me somewhere?” The doctor nods.

“Unfortunately for cases like this we can’t allow the patient to just go home. It’s against our code. We try to save people’s lives not just patch them up then send them home.”

“What would you recommend?” It was the first thing he had heard his father say since he woke up.

“Dad? We can find a therapist right? I won’t have to leave; I’ll get to stay with you...” He was shaking; he was scared. He didn’t want to leave his father. He didn’t need to get better. He was fine. 

“I can’t give you my opinion of this because I don’t want it to affect you’re decision. This is a choice you two should make.” The doctor looks between the two and sighs, 

“I’ll go get a list of places that your health insurance will cover and also pull up a list of therapists while you two talk.” He closes the chart and walks out leaving Stiles alone with his father.

“Dad…?” Stiles voice was small.

“I can’t lose you too Stiles. You’re all I have left.” His father sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him pushing his hair off his face, “You need help son. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me. I’m sorry I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me Dad. You’ve done the best you could. Raising me wasn’t easy…I know that. I’m a mess and hyperactive. I have a lot of problems but none of this is your fault. I’ll get better I promise. I’ll do whatever you ask. I’ll go to a therapist and get help. Just don’t make me go away. Please.” He looks up at his dad, “Please Dad.”

“I’m not saying that sending you away is the best option. Why don’t we look at the list that the doctor has and decide from there? Who knows, maybe being away may be easier then therapy. At least to start. I’m not saying it’ll be forever. Maybe just a month or two.” Stiles looks away from him and shakes his head.

“I don’t want to leave you. Can’t we just say that I won’t do it again? I promise I won’t. I can go back to the lady I saw after mom…” He trails off not wanting to finish the sentence. 

“We can add her to the list the doctor gives us but she might not handle what you’re going through.” Stiles sighs looking away from his father.

“Fine. It’s not like I have much of a choice. You’ll just make me do what you think is best for me even if it really isn’t. You’ll decide what to do with my life without listening to me.” He was trying to make his father feel bad for him so he would do what Stiles wanted to do. It was his fall back method whenever he was getting in trouble or wanted something.

“Stiles. That’s enough. I’ll do what I think will help you get better. Of course I’ll listen to what you have to say but if I feel as though you’re only choosing someone because you want to get out of here then I’ll make the decision myself.”

Stiles glares at his father before looking away from him. “I think I should get some rest.” It was a clear dismissal from him. Stiles didn’t want to deal with this right now, he didn’t want to deal with it ever but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. He did however have the upper hand when it came to this because he was the one who was in the hospital bed therefore when he said he wanted to rest people had to listen to him. 

The sheriff places a hand on his shoulder squeezing it before he removes his hand and walks to the door. “I just don’t want to lose you. You’re all I have left Stiles. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing that I could have done something to help you.” Stiles squeezes his eyes shut willing the tears that were threatening to spill over, to go away. “Get some rest son. I’ll be back in the morning.” He walks out shutting the door quietly behind him.

Stiles curls into himself, choking back a sob. He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel normal again. He wanted his mother. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be dead. Now he was just an even bigger burden for everyone else. More attention was going to be focused on him so he wouldn’t be left alone anymore. There wasn’t going to be another chance to end things. He didn’t want to be here anymore. All he had left was his father. His friends had all sided with Derek and Derek made his feelings perfectly clear. He wasn’t anything to him or the pack. He had no place running with the wolves, he knew that now.


	2. Even The Stars Refuse to Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long. I'll be trying to update every other week as long as it's not like a busy time for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Comment or whatever. :)

Stiles’ father walked in the next morning sipping cup of coffee to find Stiles sitting up and staring at the T.V. 

“Did you get any sleep at all?

Stiles shrugs, turning to look at him. “I didn’t have my pillow. I can’t sleep without my pillow. You know that.” He looks back at the T.V. “Have you made a decision on what you’re going to make me do with my life or do I get to go home?”

“You know I said that we would let you have a say in what we’re going to do. It’s your life too. You get a say in what happens to it.”

“Are you sure because don’t I think that you really mean that. I think that you’ll listen to whatever I have to say then make the choice for me. So it doesn’t really matter what I say about anything because it doesn’t really matter. I don’t really matter.”

“Stiles…” His father’s voice cracking when he said his name, “Don’t ever say that. You do matter. You’ll always matter no matter what you think. I don’t know what is making you think like this but it’s not right. You…you were born for a reason. Don’t take the life that your mother and I bought onto this planet and throw it away.” Stiles frowns and looks down blinking back tears. It wasn’t fair of his father to bring his mother up like that but at the same time his father knew that his mother was the one thing that would get him to listen. She was his weak spot, she always had been and always will be.

“I don’t want to leave you like mom did. Don’t make me go away and leave you alone.”

“Stiles, son. You wouldn’t be leaving me alone. You would be going away for a little bit to get better. It’s not my first choice for you but if it’s what needs to happen then that’s what’ll happen. I would like to try the other options first but I don’t know how well they’ll work. You’ve kept this hidden a long time. Don’t you think it’s time to let someone else help you? Share your problems and get the help you need.”

“I can get help from someone in an office. I don’t need to be locked up.”

“I’ll do what I can. I need you to be safe. That’s all I need for you. If you think staying home and going to a therapist is best then we’ll find a therapist that will take you.”

“Promise me you’ll do everything you can to make sure I can stay. I want you to be able to tell me that you did everything in your power to get me a good therapist.”  
The sheriff sighs but nods. “I promise Stiles. I’ll do everything I can to keep you with me but you have to understand there’s a possibility that you may not be coming home.”

“I know dad…I know. I just don’t want that to happen. Please don’t let it happen.”

His father squeezes his hand and smiles sadly. “I’ll try. I’ll go make some calls now and I’ll let you know what happens. Okay?” Stiles nods as his father walks out.

___________________________________________________________________

 

The rest of Stiles’ day was quiet after his father went to make the calls about the therapist. It was quiet until Scott walked in. 

“Stiles! I couldn’t believe it when mom told me…I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell someone how you were feeling? We could have helped you. Oh my god. When I found out I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you.” Scott looked liked he wanted to cry.

“Are you kidding me?! Tell you? You wouldn’t even listen. You try having your friends tell you you’re not important and then ignore you. You try seeing them every day and have them look at…no not at…past you like you don’t matter or exist. The friends that promised to always be there for you and help you when you needed it. Brothers for life. Right Scott? So much for that. I know it may not have seemed like it, I know that maybe you were too caught up in yourself to notice but that shit hurts. It makes you feel useless and worthless. And it makes you realize life fucking sucks. It sucks and I didn’t want to deal with it anymore. And yeah, a part of me still wishes that D…that he had never found me that night. A part of me wishes that I had actually died. I don’t want your pity and I sure as hell don’t want your friendship. So if you could please stop calling me I would really appreciate that. Keep ignoring me, like you’re so good at doing. I won’t be talking to you again because I can’t. It hurts too much.” Before Scott could answer his mother walked in.

“Scott, I think it’s time for you to go home. Stiles needs his rest and you being here isn’t helping. You can see him when he’s ready to see you.” Scott looks at Stiles then at his mother blinking.

“Mom. I…I just wanted to see him…to make sure he was alright.” Stiles snorts shaking his head.

“Yeah, you must have been so worried about me. After you watched him treat me like shit and you didn’t even try to stop him. Your mom is right. You need to leave. Leave and don’t come back. I don’t want to see you or anyone from the…group.” 

“Pack. Stiles…it’s our pack.”

“Not mine. It was never mine. I don’t have one. I’m just a stupid, useless, defenseless human who fucks everything up!” Stiles turns his head looking out of the window ignoring Scott. He didn’t care what he had to say.  
“Stiles…”

“Scott, you need to leave. You’re upsetting my patient.”

“Mom, I…”

“No! We’ll talk about this once I get home. You need to leave, now.”

Scott gives Stiles one last look filled with sadness and hurt before he left but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The hurt, the pain that Scott was feeling now was nothing compared to what Stiles himself was feeling. Melissa watches Scott walk out and walks over to Stiles.

“I’m so sorry Stiles. He promised me he wouldn’t upset you if I let him see you. He was just so worried and nothing I said would calm him down.” Stiles shakes his head. He didn’t need Melissa blaming herself. He knew that Scott wouldn’t listen to her when it involved him. He never did.

“It’s…I don’t blame you. I know it’s not your fault. Just…I can’t see him again. I can’t see anyone again.”

She nods smiling sadly. “You’re a strong kid Stiles. But you’re still that…a kid. I know you feel like you’re supposed to be doing everything on your own but you need someone next you to guide you.” She squeezes his shoulder and walks out passing the Sheriff as he walks in. He walks over to the bed smiling slightly and sits in the chair next to the bed.

 

“Stiles, I talked to the doctor and I called the therapists you asked me to call. None of them can see you until next month. There’s a waiting list for them. Ones that people have been on for months before they even got a call from them to schedule an appointment. I can’t have you stay in the hospital until you get an appointment but they won’t let you leave until you do. It’s either find a therapist and talk to them or go to a facility until you can find a therapist. Right now the only option is Crestwood. I know it’s not ideal but it’s the best I can do for now. As soon as I find someone who can see you you’ll be back home.”

“Dad! You can’t be serious. Please. Please! Don’t make me go away. Don’t…I’ll be better I promise.” 

“It’s not forever. It’s only for a little while. That’s the final answer Stiles. I know it isn’t what you want to hear but it’s the best I can do right now.” His father looked at him with sadness in his eyes that he hadn’t seen since his mother had died. He was the reason he looked like that. It was Stiles fault. Stiles nods, the words dying on his tongue. He couldn’t fight his father on this anymore. He was slowly hurting his father. He didn’t want that.

___________________________________________________________________

Alone, Stiles felt alone. He had no one to turn to because everyone he thought he could trust turned their back on him and sent him away. It’s for the best, they said, you’ll feel better once you get back from where you’re going. It’s somewhere nice, where you’ll get the help you need. “We can only do so much for you, son. After that you’re out of our reach. I’m not certified to deal with what you’re going through. I can only learn as I go along.” His father had told him before he left the hospital for his shift.

After the decision was made Stiles shut down, he did what he did best when he was faced with a situation that he didn’t want to face. He ignored it. He stopped responding to everyone. It had been five days since Stiles had last spoken. Five days since his father had come into his room to tell him where he was going. Five days since he had broken down sobbing, begging his father not to make him go. Five days since he stopped caring. 

It had almost been a week before Stiles was deemed well enough to move. The doctors were afraid of his body going into shock the first two days there and the other days they wanted to make sure he didn’t try to hurt himself again. He wasn’t going to hurt himself but the doctors wouldn’t believe him. He passed the time by watching TV or more accurately staring at the TV.

Finally the day for him to be moved came. The day when it all became a reality. It wasn’t something that his father and doctor just talked about anymore. It was real. He was being put away.

Of course the second his father and doctor came in to move him he snapped. He fought tooth and nail. Screamed. Cried. And cursed. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t need to go, he was fine but he lost that fight. His father was really sending him away. Stiles was so fucked up his own father didn’t even want him. When he realized this, the fight left him. He just stopped, went limp and didn’t even react to anything around him.

Ms. McCall was there to watch over Stiles as they, the people who were making sure everything was set up for him to move, came and double checked everything with his father and his doctor. Once everything was done he was unhooked from all of the machines and iv’s. His father was the one taking him to Crestwood. He wanted to see that Stiles got there safely and that he wouldn’t try to run. Stiles follows his father out to the car and climbs in it when he opens the door for him. He wasn’t going to try anything. There was no point. He wouldn’t get anywhere.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles stared out the window of his father’s cruiser as his father drove him to where he would be spending the next few weeks. He didn’t have anything to say and his father, after trying to make small talk, had given up when Stiles refused to acknowledge him. He wasn’t going to pretend and act like everything was okay. He was pissed. 

The sheriff pulls up to an old looking building and turns the car off look at Stiles. “Well this is it.” Stiles looks up at the building to take it all in. It didn’t look like the picture in the brochure and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t promising. It was a bit scary looking if he was being honest. Bars on the windows and a gate to keep people out…or in, Stiles wasn’t sure which one it was.

“This doesn’t look too promising. Are you sure you want to send me here? What if they kill me? What if they treat me badly? You don’t know what could happen to me in there.”

“This has some of the best reviews. You’ll be fine Stiles. You’ll be able to call me if you need too and I can come visit you when I’m free. It’s not forever. Just for a few weeks.”

“Dad! Do you see the way it looks?! It looks like a prison. I don’t belong there. I belong home, with you.” Once Stiles realized that his complaining wasn’t working he switched to begging. “Dad, please. You know this isn’t what I need. I need to be home with you. With someone who actually cares about me.”

“Stiles, you know I can’t. I would but I can’t. This is for you and for me. You need help. I promise I’ll get you out of here as soon as I can but only if you do what you need too to get better.”

“Dad! No..please…you…you can’t…” Stiles chest was tight. It was too much for him. He needed to get away from here. He takes a deep breath trying to calm his heart only to realize that he wasn’t breathing like he should be. His breath was coming out in short pants. He vaguely realized that he was having a panic attack but he couldn’t do anything but panic more. “D-dad…”

“Hey, hey. I’m here. You need to breathe. Stiles look at me. You need to breathe.” His dad guides him so he’s sitting down and rubs his back. “Stiles. Come on. Breathe.” 

Stiles tried to breathe, he really did but every time he started to calm down another wave of panic over took him. He was defenseless against the panic that was running through his body. Finally, he was given a break from the attack when his vision went black and he lost consciousness.


	3. Out of the Doubt That Fills My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is is. The next chapter. I'm a shitty person and made you guys wait but it's finally here. Enjoy. comment if you'd like. I'm not extremely happy with this but hey. It's more of a filler chapter anyway. Tell me what you guys think <3
> 
> Also if you guys think that I wrote something the wrong way or you think that the whole him being sent to a home as I call them is over the top let me know. I'll try and fix it or explain my reasoning behind it.

When Stiles wakes up he was in a room, alone. He wakes up scared and not knowing where he was. He sits up his heart beating fast and looks around. “D-dad?” He didn’t like not knowing what was going on and not knowing where he was. He didn’t like that his father wasn’t with him and that there was no one there to offer him any type of offer. He started panicking again and it wasn’t good. One thing he did remember was him having a panic attack before passing out. After that he had no idea what happened or how he go to where he was. The panic he had passed out with last night was now coming back.

 

He stands up and stumbles over to the door trying to open it then bangs on it when it doesn’t budge. “Hello!? Open the door! Please, I want to go home!” Stiles pulls on the door trying to open it again. “Hello?!” Stiles hears a sound outside his door and freezes. “Who’s there?”

 

“Stiles, I need you to calm down. You’re safe. Your father told us to tell you he would be back after his shift at the station.”

 

“I want to go home…” Stiles closes his eyes leaning his head again the door. “Please. I just want to go home.”

 

“We can’t let you go. It’s not safe.” Stiles opens his mouth to protest. Safe for whom, he wasn’t going to hurt anyone. “It’s not safe for you. You’re a danger to yourself.” He closes his mouth and looks away. That made more sense. “Stiles?” Stiles makes a small noise in the back of his throat acknowledging that he heard her. “If I open the door will you try to run or can I come in and talk to you?” 

 

“I won’t try to run…” He steps back from the door wrapping his arms around himself. He needed this. He needed to be here. The door opens and a kind looking nurse walks in setting a tray on the table by his bed. He stares at her chewing his lip. She reminded him of Mrs. McCall when she use to take care of him when he got hurt or sick. She had the same look of kindness that he didn’t see to often anymore. 

 

“I’m Kelly, one of the nurses that works here. I’ve bought you some breakfast. You slept through it but that’s okay for now. I just wanted to come and check on you and let you know about our rules and everything around here. Why don’t you eat while we talk?” She smiles at him sitting on the edge of his bed. He sits on the bed too, as close to the wall as he can get and as far away from her as he can.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“You need to eat something. It’s better for your health to eat breakfast.” He shakes his head causing her to sigh, “Very well. I’ll leave it just in case you get hungry. Now, breakfast starts at 8 every morning and ends at 9. You’re expected to be up before 9 every day and in bed by 10. You don’t have to be asleep you just have to be in your room. We have a common room with a TV that everyone shares and a game room where you can play board games. There’s a library but you have to earn the privilege to go there. You’re not allowed any visitors for the first month here and the same goes for phone calls, understand?” She pauses and looks at him. He nods and looks down playing with the sleeve of his shirt. “Okay. You’ll start having sessions and everything set up with therapists and doctors soon and those will go for about three or four hours everyday. Lunch is served at 12 to 1 and then you have free time till dinner, which is at 6. After dinner you’re expected to stay in the common room and interact with others until at least 8.”

 

“You said my father will be back after his shift…does that mean I’m allowed to see him during the month of no visitors?” He looks at her. Hopeful that he won’t be completely cut off from the rest of the world, from his father. His father needed him, he wouldn’t take care of himself if Stiles wasn’t there to remind him. The nurse sighed and shook her head.

 

“He’s allowed to come back just this once. He wanted to talk to you before you fully started treatment and everything.”

 

“I can’t…No! I need my father. You can’t just say I can’t see him. That’s not fair.”

 

“It’s what you agreed to when you came here.”

 

“I didn’t agree to coming here! I don’t need to be here!” He stands up moving toward the door, “I want to go home. I want to go home and you can’t stop me.”  
She sighs and stands up walking over to him placing a gentle hand on his arm, “At least wait till your father gets here okay? Talk to him about it and then decide. I think this could really help you but if you still don’t think so after then I’ll talk to your father and see if another arrangement can be made okay?” She squeezes his arm and walks out shutting the door behind her.

______________________________________________________

Stiles was still in his room when his father walked in. He had refused to go to any sessions today and ignored anyone who tried to come in and talk to him until finally they stopped coming. He ignores the door opening because he figured it was another nurse until his father spoke.

 

“They tell me you’re refusing to do anything today, which I’ll chalk up to you being tired and not wanting to use to much energy until you have more stored up and not that you’re being stubborn.” Stiles sat up quickly turning to look at his father.

 

“Dad…I want to go home. Please? I don’t like it here. I won’t be able to see you or take care of you. I don’t want to leave you alone.” His father sighs and walks over to the bed sitting next to him.

 

“Come here kiddo.” He holds his arms open for him and Stiles moves closer to him curling into his side, “I know that you want to take care of me but you have to take care of yourself first. I’ll be okay. Mellissa is taking care of me and making sure I eat right. I need you to do the same thing. I need you to get better so you can come home. I’m worried about you. I just want to see you get better.”

 

Stiles sniffs closing his eyes, “But I won’t be able to see you for a month.”

 

“I know and a month isn’t that long. Just listen to the doctors and do what you need to so you can come home, okay? Can you do that for me? I promise once they say you’re ready to come home you can come home. It’s going to be hard and it’s going to take a little while but you’ll get better. I have faith in you.”

 

“I can do that. I don’t like it. I don’t belong here and I want to go home but I’ll try and get better for you.” 

 

“Not for me. For you. You need to get better for you.” His father kisses his head and pulls something out of his jacket pocket handing it to him. “I asked them if you were allowed to have pictures. They said only one so…I figured this one was the best.” Stiles takes it looking down at it and smiles slightly. It was one of him, his father, and his mother on one of their trips to the beach from before she got sick. 

 

“Thanks Dad.” He hugs him, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I’ve got to get back to the station. Parrish is out sick today so I took a double but I’ll see you in a month. Okay?” He stands up smiling at him then walks to the door, “Take care of yourself, Stiles.”

 

“I’ll try…” His dad nods walking out leaving Stiles staring down at the picture. 

_______________________________________________

Stiles watched as the nurse walked around handing out the medicine that the other patients were prescribed. He blinked up at her when she stopped in front of him holding two cups out to him. 

 

“What?” He hadn’t been given anything before. The doctor hadn’t even prescribed him any type of medication yet.

 

“The doctor put the prescription in last night so you could start today. It’s only something for your depression and anxiety right now. Once you actually talk to him he’ll be able to give you what you actually need to help you get better.” He stakes his head. The nurse glares at him. “Mr. Stilinski, you can either take this by choice or I can give it to you.” He turns his head away refusing to look at her. He didn’t need it. He didn’t have to take anything he didn’t want to. He didn’t agree to medicine when he came here.

 

“You can’t make me take anything. I didn’t consent to it. If you try I can sue you.” He crosses his arms glaring at the wall.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, you will take the medicine. It’s part of your treatment here.” She tries to hand him the cup again.

 

“No. I didn’t agree to any type of medicine. Therefore you can’t make me take anything. I’m sorry but no. I don’t need it.” He stands up and walks to his room, “I have a headache so I think I’m going to go to sleep.” 

 

He shuts the door and lays on his bed closing his eyes. He doesn’t belong here. Despite everything he wasn’t stupid, he knew he needed help but sending him away and keeping him from the rest of the world wasn’t the way to do it. He rolls over burying his face in his pillow letting tears fall from his eyes for the first time since he woke up.


	4. Update????

Hey guys, the fic will be updated soon I promise! I'm working on the next chapter now and the chapters after that will be coming at a more constant rate. I just hit such a block and am finally getting over it. I promise it's not just for the fic either, I've had a writers block for the book I'm working on too. Any way look for an update near the end of the week. Cheers XOXO


End file.
